


The Bereaved Parent

by janusrome



Series: Next of Kin [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Character Death, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Post Movie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雖然戰爭結束了，但這不是結束而是剛開始……（字數：約6,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bereaved Parent

Mako破天荒張開雙臂一把抱他。

在那當下，他差點落淚，但他忍住了。

他沒有失態。

Herc用左手臂緊緊環住懷裡的女孩，對她說道：「你們辦到了，幹得好。」 _Stacker會以妳為榮。_

怪獸戰爭終於結束，全世界都在歡騰慶祝。

稍早他在LOCCENT坐鎮指揮部屬接回 _Gipsy Danger_ 兩位駕駛，並且以PPDC指揮官的身分在視訊會議上對各國代表做完簡報，接著錄製了一段短短的聲明給媒體，然後整個基地籠罩在瘋狂慶祝的氣氛裡，暫時沒人想要再碰任何和工作有關的事。

Herc和軍官以及技術人員離開指揮中心，在大夥簇擁之下走到昔日停放數臺Jaeger但現在已經沒有任何一具機甲的廣場，和團團圍住出入口的工作人員互相慶賀。他們的頭頂上方是歸零的計時器。

都結束了。

例行的午餐變成一場空前的盛宴，Herc不由得佩服軍需部門和廚房的驚人效率，食堂裡擺滿豐盛的菜餚、外燴點心、還有無酒精啤酒。

Herc察覺到他在場的時候，周遭的人表現得格外拘束。他推測原因既是目前他身為元帥也是因為他的親人才剛殉職，所以他們不曉得當著Herc的面大聲談笑是否會冒犯到他。

這場戰爭奪走了許多人的家人和愛人，他不是唯一的受害者，只不過是眾多失去了妻子或兒子或摯友的其中一人。在這舉世歡慶的時刻，他不希望見到自己壞了別人的興致，所以他在食堂轉了一圈，向大夥致意，然後他牽著Max離開，把響亮的喧譁和笑鬧全拋在背後。

他的腳步依舊穩健，沒有半點動搖，但他發現自己什麼都感覺不到。

沒有歡欣，沒有哀慟，什麼都沒有。

他走進Stacker的辦公室——從現在開始這是他的辦公室了——Herc恍惚地想著，他還得完成一份涵蓋細節的任務報告。

辦公桌上擺著數份待決事項的備忘錄，Herc信手翻閱，發現其中一份是該否打撈 _Crimson Typhoon_ 和 _Cherno Alpha_ 殘骸的評估報告。他茫然瞪著手裡的紙張，雙眼捕捉到環境污染和航海安全等字詞，但完整內容似乎超出了他的理解能力。他尋思到，既然戰爭結束了，俄國政府和中國政府應該會希望保有這兩臺奮戰到最後一刻的Jaeger，放在紀念館這類的地方陳列展示吧？

……哪像 _Striker Eureka_ 什麼都不剩……

「元帥？……Hansen元帥？」

Herc抬起頭，看到Mako站在辦公室門口。她身上穿著深藍色的工作服，看來醫療團隊已經做完檢查，願意放她走出醫務室了。

Herc努力想對她露出微笑，告訴她，妳是英雄，你們都是——但他張開嘴，卻什麼都沒說出口。

Mako低著頭，快步走向Herc，然後給了他一個擁抱。

她的動作撞得他右肩一陣刺痛，但他沒有吭聲。

今天，他們終止了世界末日。

今天，他和她都失去了世界上最親的人。

他們都懂什麼叫做捐軀赴難，踏進Jaeger駕駛艙的那一刻，他們都已有這層省悟。

以個人的性命換取全人類的生存，不論心中秉持的是貫徹使命、保衛家鄉的城市與居民、或甚至是為家人復仇，他們都不畏懼犧牲也要完成任務；但，若犧牲的不是自己而是深愛的人……

敲門聲打斷了他的思緒。

Herc鬆開Mako，從她的肩膀上方看過去，發現Tendo端著托盤站在門口。他們的首席技師看起來十分不自在。Tendo走進辦公室，把擺著啤酒和裝滿食物的盤子放到辦公桌上，說：「趁他們把食物一掃而空之前，先帶一些給你和Max。」

「謝謝。」

「……嗨，Mako，妳太讚了！……需要我再帶一點食物過來嗎？」

「謝謝。不用麻煩了。」

Tendo分別朝他們頷首，然後轉身離開辦公室。

Herc深深吸了一口氣，對Mako說：「或許妳該和大家一起慶祝，而不是跟我還有Max躲在這裡。他們會很高興看到妳，不是每一個人都有機會和終結戰爭的英雄一起吃吃喝喝。」這次Herc的努力成功了，他給了Mako一個不至於太差勁的微笑。

Mako搖了搖頭，「不，那是Raleigh的工作。」

聽到她這麼說，Herc不禁莞爾。這對搭檔連誰該留在食堂和大家同歡而誰又該來這裡陪他這個老頭子都要分工合作？

Herc在辦公室裡找到一個馬克杯，倒了半瓶啤酒，遞給Mako。

「如果Stacker知道我接掌他的辦公室第一天就坐在這張椅子上喝酒，恐怕不會太高興吧？」他握著酒瓶，先用瓶身碰了一下Mako手裡的馬克杯，然後就著玻璃瓶灌下一口。

「不，」Mako搖了搖頭，說：「我想先生應該不會介意。」她的臉頰上有一滴仍在往下滑的淚珠，但她嘴角噙著微笑。

Herc望著Mako，她臉上漾著懷念與尊敬，令他……好生羨慕Stacker。

事情不應該是這樣。和Chuck一起駕駛 _Striker_ 的人應該是他，因為他們是搭檔，一同面對相同的命運的搭檔，而非其中一人被單獨留下……

突然間Herc瞭解到這不是結束，而是剛開始。

※　※　※

「老哥，很抱歉聽到Chuck的事……你一個人在香港還挺得住嗎？」

有天深夜Scott打了通越洋電話給Herc，劈頭就說了這句。

他們兄弟已經六年沒有講過話，沒想到親人恢復聯絡的契機竟是失去另一位親人。

Scott沒有把話說白，但Herc聽得出來，Scott的言下之意即是：需要我去香港陪你嗎？

考量到Scott和PPDC的歷史，Herc認為那似乎不太妥當，但他沒有直接拒絕僅存的家人，而是告訴他弟弟，不必擔心，他在這裡不是一個人，有人會照顧他，還說等到他回澳洲，他們兄弟一定會見個面。

電話掛斷之後，Herc才想到他根本不知道Scott現在人是否在家鄉。

Herc沒有說謊，他在這裡的確不是一個人，他身邊的人都以各自不同的方式照顧他。

Mako不愧是Stacker的得力助手，她協助Herc有條不紊處理基地指揮官的大大小小事務。由於連接兩個世界的缺口已經關閉，據信不會再有怪獸從海洋深處竄出，因此已終止的Jaeger計畫不會重啟，PPDC雖然負責監視昔日突破點附近一帶海底活動的任務，但他們依照計畫逐步縮編軍事部門，未來將轉型成研究為主的防衛組織，研究和分析過去多年間收集到怪獸相關的資訊，以及繼續研發Drift科技。

Tendo則確保Herc記得吃每一餐。自從探測儀器不再偵測到怪獸的活動，Tendo不需要整天在LOCCENT隨時待命，再加上基地裡沒有機甲等著他監督維修的作業，所以他多出不少時間可以回家陪太太和兒子。只不過，行程表上多出來的空閒似乎令Tendo一時之間難以調適，以致於他經常在接近午餐或晚餐的時候逛進Herc的辦公室，詢問有什麼工作可以分配給他，並且隨口問一句：「長官，要一起去食堂嗎？」

Max會黏著Herc，要他記得帶他出去散步。以往他們父子一起照顧Max，現在Max只剩下一個主人了。受傷的前兩個星期，不但自己的生活不方便，連帶照顧Max也變得格外吃力，不過鬥牛犬一直陪在身邊的好處，就是當Herc不想跟任何人講話、只想要一個人靜一靜的時候，Max的陪伴讓他不至於感到孤單。Max不挑食，幾乎什麼都吃，Chuck雖然寵他卻沒有慣壞他。唯一讓Herc困擾的，或許是Max瞭解到另一位主人不會回來了，他不時會蹭著Herc的腿，發出嗚嗚的聲音。

Raleigh偶爾會在夜裡提著酒瓶來找Herc，和他小酌兩杯。他們聊的多半是基地裡的瑣事，Raleigh會告訴Herc，在他沒看到的地方發生了什麼趣事。他也會抱怨留在基地能做的只有替Mako跑腿處理文書作業，但偏偏有門禁管制的碎頂總部是他可以避開媒體的好所在。Herc相信Raleigh可能是整個基地最瞭解他實際經歷了什麼的人——雖然失去子女和失去手足的傷痛是兩碼子事，可是他們都失去了一起Drift多年的駕駛搭檔兼親人。儘管他們都不會聊起埋藏在心底深處的哀痛，但有個懂得你的人坐在旁邊，感覺就是不一樣。有天晚上Raleigh似乎喝多了，他緊緊握著手裡的一口杯，望著遠方，喃喃說，已經五年了，他還沒完全適應Yancy離開之後留下的靜默無聲。

Herc伸手握住Raleigh的肩膀，閉上眼，長長吁了一口氣。

他明白到，那也是他的命運——即便走出傷痛，內心某個角落仍會隱隱作痛——但無論如何，日子還是照樣過下去。

Herc知道有兩件事他躲不掉，其一是殉難Jaeger駕駛的軍事葬禮，另外則是募款協助PPDC官方在陣亡駕駛家鄉建立紀念碑的計畫。

他一點都不想要看到或聽到這些訊息，可是每一份文件都需要他簽署。

在軍事葬禮的前一晚，他們聚在一起，談論戰爭進入尾聲的那幾天失去的戰友。

Tendo說，他在學院的時候就認識了煒家三胞胎，他們比他早一期，受訓時堅持三個人同組，不願意拆開。起初學院反對，但Lightcap博士卻對他們很感興趣，認為這是一個難得的「研究機會」，所以她改良了親手設計的裝置，讓他們能夠同時進入Drift，建立三個人的精神連結。只可惜，就算他們在模擬器的成績非常亮眼，但打造一臺專為三人駕駛的Jaeger似乎不實際，上頭吵了好久才終於同意這項計畫，所以三胞胎完成訓練後又等了兩年，才終於等到專屬於他們的 _Crimson Typhoon_ 。

Mako說，大家都聽過巡守西伯利亞圍牆六年、保持不敗戰績的 _Cherno Alpha_ 響亮名聲。不過一直等到那臺Mark-1 Jaeger從海蔘威調到香港，許多人才有機會一睹兩位行事低調駕駛的廬山真面目。由於他們的互動有些微妙，所以不少工作人員好奇想知道A. Kaidonovsky和S. Kaidonovsky到底是兄妹或姐弟，還是夫妻？好奇歸好奇，但沒有人敢當真走上前去詢問兩位Kaidonovsky，所以他們轉向經手人事檔案的Mako尋求答案。雖然Mako知道實情，但她不清楚擅自透露這項訊息是否會觸犯到兩位駕駛的隱私，所以有天她趁著空檔問了他們。Sasha一語不發聽完Mako委婉的提問，旋即朝她嫣然一笑，接著轉過身，對她的搭檔招手。Aleksis稍稍彎下腰，美豔的戰士一把抓住壯漢的大衣領子，湊過去在他臉頰上留下一個鮮紅的唇印，然後那位壯得像頭熊的漢子露出靦腆微笑——由於附近的工作人員也看到這公然示愛的舉動，所以幾個小時之後差不多全基地的人都知道 _Cherno_ 的駕駛是夫妻檔。

Raleigh說，他進入學院受訓的時候，Stacker是學院的教官，他們兄弟有次為了某件小事起衝突還被他狠狠訓過一頓。等到他們兄弟結業，分派到安格拉治碎頂基地，Stacker又偏偏調到那裡擔任基地指揮官，Yancy和他還私下抱怨那個正經八百、一絲不苟又嚴厲的教官竟然變成他們的頂頭上司。Raleigh說話的語氣和神色逗得Mako輕笑，她連忙為Stacker辯解，說「sensei」才不是Raleigh講的那樣。Herc則說，在Stacker決定收養Mako並且開始辦理手續的那陣子，有一次他去醫院拜訪Stacker和Tamsin，無意間瞥見病房椅子上擺著一本亮黃色封面的書，他走近一看，發現書名是《Japanese For Dummies》，一旁的Stacker不滿地說，醫院的書店只找得到這本書。

然後Mako告訴Herc一個故事，關於一個十二歲的小男孩在深夜裡陪著一個語言不通的十歲小女孩的故事。

一開始Herc還沒會意，接著他猛然回想起Mako借住在他們家的時候，有幾個早上他醒來發現Chuck不在自己的臥室而在Mako房間的地板上。Herc沒有搖醒兒子，而是拿了條毯子蓋住他以免他著涼。那時Herc沒有問Chuck為什麼會在夜裡跑到Mako的房間還睡在地板上，時間一久他也逐漸淡忘那件事，一直到今天他才終於得知真正的原因。

Herc忍不住微笑。 _那個小子……_

他的兒子或許變成一個自大的渾蛋，但他絕對不像某些人講的那般不堪。

Herc發現他非常想念Chuck。

※　※　※

2025年3月，「Operation Pitfall」的完整報告終於送了上去。

經過了一個半月，斷骨差不多癒合的Herc終於凝聚了足夠的勇氣和決心踏進Chuck的寢室，打算整理他的遺物。

除了桌燈和筆筒之外別無他物的乾淨書桌蒙上了一層薄薄的灰塵。架上的書籍不多，排列得很整齊，老舊的音樂雜誌、簡易自製狗食譜、地圖集、業餘無線電手冊……

Herc的視線移向一旁，看到牆上貼著數張照片，除了一張Jaeger學院結訓的合照，其餘多都是Chuck小時候和他還有Angela以及Scott的合照。此外有張照片是 _Striker Eureka_ 換搭檔後的首張宣傳照，他們父子和Max站在機甲底下合影。Herc記得拍照那天Chuck不知為何堅持Max也要入鏡，攝影師不置可否同意了，他猜想，後來他們徵選到的徽章圖樣是鬥牛犬嘴啣飛彈，大概跟這張照片脫離不了關係。

Herc不曉得自己盯著照片發呆多久，他感到些許暈眩，於是往空蕩蕩的床鋪坐下。原本擺在這張床上的枕頭和毯子現今仍在Herc的寢室。

他當然為Chuck感到驕傲——如同所有陣亡軍人的家屬，相信自己的親人光榮犧牲是有意義的。

在戰爭的最後幾年，曾經所向披靡的Jaeger節節敗退，同袍奮戰至死的消息固然令人心痛，但接受死訊的反應時間似乎越來越短。死亡的陰影揮之不去，Herc甚至有了自己隨時都有可能戰死的覺悟。

但他怎麼都沒想到，結局竟是他受傷無法駕駛 _Striker_ ，反倒保住了自己的性命。

事情不應該是這樣，不應該是年輕的兒子離開人世而年邁的父親被留了下來。

好幾次，Herc忍不住想到，這或許是懲罰，懲罰他不守倫常，越過了那條界線。

Chuck說，他們都是成年人，誰都沒有強迫誰。他希望從Herc身上得到的不只是父愛，還有更多的是……愛情。

可是他沒辦法，他的心裡總是有疙瘩。Chuck是他兒子，他曾經抱在懷裡、替他換尿布的那個小鬼。

然而問題的癥結在於，儘管Herc心裡有疙瘩，但他確實感受到Chuck的吸引力，並非毫無興趣。

如果Chuck只是個普通的年輕小伙子，那麼困擾Herc的問題可能是年過四十才發現自己有可能是雙性戀，而不是滿滿的罪惡感。

Chuck的容貌有Angela的影子，Herc深怕他把對亡妻的情感投射到他們兒子的身上。

他搞不清楚自己的心意到底是什麼，也搞不清楚自己到底在做什麼。

……說真的，他究竟從什麼時候開始對Chuck產生了那些念頭？是在Chuck採取行動之後還是在那之前？

Herc試圖釐清頭緒，但他想得越多，答案卻越模糊。

他們死裡逃生的那一晚，他親了Chuck，以情人而非父親的方式。

在隨時都可能喪命的時刻，Herc允許自己暫時不去思考那個問題。止痛藥讓他感到些許的飄飄然，他和Chuck依偎在對方懷裡入睡，有個短暫片刻他被Chuck說服了，不再糾結他們是血親的事實。

隔天早上，Herc因傷處的疼痛先醒了過來。好半晌，他坐在原處靜靜看著依舊熟睡的Chuck。

他只是個大男孩，他自大狂妄的態度彷彿是一種武裝，讓他具備過多的自信，如此才不會被全世界的期待和責任壓垮。

Herc恰巧在通訊器的提示音響起之前打開訊息，他看到Stacker傳來的訊息只有寥寥數字：「我的辦公室。」

他穿上靴子，稍事梳洗，在沒吵醒Chuck的情況下離開寢室，直接走去Stacker的辦公室。他的老戰友冷靜告訴他，他會代替Herc駕駛 _Striker_ ，就算再度走進Jaeger駕駛艙保證會讓他喪命。

Herc盯著Stacker，赫然意識到，Stacker冷靜的神態和無懈可擊的西裝都是一種武裝：身患絕症的他無法控制自己的生命，所以他控制自己的外表，讓自己看起來絕非失控，讓每一個仰賴他指揮的人全心信任他有能力領導大家作戰。

他清楚瞭解老戰友赴死的決心，而他只能接受這個決定。Herc吸了一口氣，咬著牙，透露了他和Chuck有過肢體接觸的事。

在那一刻，Stacker面無表情看著他。

認識十年，Stacker第一次用這種表情看著他。

然後，Stacker朝Herc點了點頭，對他說：「我離開之後，碎頂基地就交給你了。」

之後他陪Stacker去換裝，期間他們討論的全都是職務相關的公事。

……也許那不重要了，知情的人如今只剩Herc還在人世。

Herc從床上站起身，他的腳步異常沉重。他打開Chuck的衣櫃，發現裡面只有軍服、工作服、皮夾克，沒有花花綠綠的便服。

他下意識取出了一件Chuck經常穿的灰色T恤。

他記得還是個小男孩的Chuck。

他記得差一點離家出走的Chuck。

他記得就讀Jaeger學院的高瘦青少年Chuck。

他記得總是寵溺愛犬的Chuck。

他記得身為出色Jaeger駕駛的搭檔。

他記得那個把他推到牆邊的健壯年輕人。

他記得他們的吻。

他記得Chuck的嘴唇貼在他皮膚上留下的灼熱。

他記得Chuck在他耳旁低聲呢喃。

Herc把那件灰色的T恤緊緊抱在胸口。

距離他在LOCCENT聽到Chuck最後一句話的第四十九天之後，Herc終於痛哭失聲。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 白髮人送黑髮人的結局狠狠虐到了我QQ 有些片段和畫面不寫出來無法驅逐出腦袋，所以寫了這篇。


End file.
